


Paper Cranes

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Depressed Draco, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Meddling Pansy, Oblivious Harry, paper cranes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Draco no longer hates Harry Potter, and the paper cranes he's been making with love notes on them prove it. Not that Harry would ever see them, or accept him. They're just for him, just to get it out of his system. Until Harry gets ahold of them.





	Paper Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr Headcanon post from DaddiesDrarry, about Draco making paper crane love notes for Harry. Thank you so much for this brilliant idea and for letting me write it. I took some liberties but I hope you enjoy it all the same.   
> All rights to JKR and WB.

Draco still wasn’t sure how it had happened, one minute his life had been simple (or simple enough) and he had _hated_ Potter. Now, Draco would have laughed if there was anything even remotely amusing about his current predicament. Draco Malfoy had a crush on the boy who lived. _He was doomed._

The 8th year common room was especially lively, not that Draco spent _much_ time in there if he could avoid it. He always seemed to find himself stuck in Potter’s presence, and despite every Slytherin instinct in his body that told him to hightail it into any other direction, he couldn’t stop himself from incessantly staring in the other boy’s direction. Staring at his mesmerizing emerald green eyes. Emerald was quickly becoming Draco’s favorite color. Then there was Potter’s laugh, the rich baritone of it, the way his eyes would crinkle and his whole face would light up. It never failed to warm Draco completely and make his heart stutter in his chest as he watched.

Passing through the common room on his way to the dorm he shared with Theo, Draco did his best not to stare. However oblivious Potter was, his friends were not. Or at least, not Granger. The witch had always been too clever by half and things had only worsened since she’d begun dating Pansy after the war. Draco still wasn’t sure he understood where that one had come from, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t happy for his best friend. After all, Pansy had been silently pining for Granger since the Yule Ball, she deserved to be happy. Still, try though he might, Draco couldn’t _help_ but turn towards the fireplace when he heard Potter’s chuckle emanating from the couch beside the fire. He had laughed at something Weasley had said, and Draco felt himself flush as he all but ran to his dorm room and pulled a slip of parchment out of his bag along with a quill. _I love to see you laugh,_ he wrote. _I wish I could be the source of it someday._ Draco tapped the parchment with his wand, folding it into a small paper crane. Draco sighed as he stared at the crane, and moved over to the end of his bed where his trunk sat. There, deep within the trunk, below several dozen thick jumpers, and books, was a glass jar filled with a hundred or so paper cranes, much like the one he’d just created. Summoning the crane from his bed, Draco watched as the crane flitted into the air and landed safely among its brothers in the pile before Draco closed the jar and returned it to its hiding spot amidst his clothes.

Draco hadn’t meant to start creating the cranes again, but _damn_ if Potter hadn’t caught his attention that first day. Nearly everyone had bemoaned the idea of an eighth-year dorm, the thought of having to share with the few remaining Slytherin’s that had returned had been a source of no uncertain amount of grief for many. Potter had swiftly and in no uncertain terms looked every single eighth year in the eye to inform them that the war was over, and if they didn’t like their living arrangements they could take it up with McGonagall. No one had dared incur her wrath, or Potter’s, and that night, Draco had created his first crane. A simple one. _I'm sorry_ and thank _you._ After that, it had become an almost daily ritual for Draco. Most cranes were simple enough. _You look fit today,_ or _Your hair is messier than usual and yet I like that._ Or _You messed up your potion again, can I tutor you?_

He would never send them, _how could he?_ Harry would never go for someone like him, even if he _was_ gay, which Draco was fairly certain he wasn’t. He hadn’t seen much of the Weaselette, though the rumors were she’d already been picked up by the Holyhead Harpies and had opted to forgo her seventh year entirely. Of course, the rumors also said she’d dumped the boy who lived for Luna Lovegood, and somehow Draco found that one hard to swallow. It wasn’t that Draco hadn’t come to appreciate Lovegood in his own way. The girl was odd but charming, but to leave Harry Potter for her, seemed inconceivable.

Draco sighed, crawling into his bed, and willing himself _not_ to think of Harry Potter for the rest of the evening. He snorted, _not bloody likely_ , his brain supplied for him almost immediately. Draco groaned burying his face in his arms, it would be another few hours to dinner, though likely Theo would be gone for a few hours yet, sneaking into his Ravenclaw boyfriend’s dorm, which meant Draco could do just about anything. That was until Pansy decided to waltz into his room, effectively killing any chance he could wank anytime soon.

“Darling, why must you constantly be holed up in your dorm?” Pansy asked, moving to sit on the edge of Draco’s bed. Draco sighed, they had had this conversation more times than Draco could count.

Because he felt safer in his dorm? Because he didn’t have to worry about staring a hole through Potter’s head?Because no one _wanted_ him out there amongst them?

Pansy was snooping, Draco could hear her rummaging about in his things, and though he wanted to tell her to bugger off, and mind her own damn business, he was just too exhausted. “I worry about you,” she said quietly.

“I know you do Pans,” Draco said after she’d left his room, and closed his eyes.

He didn’t know how long he’d been asleep, just that there had been a loud knock on his door that had awoken him. Draco groaned, looking around his room, Theo was still missing no doubt being rimmed by his Ravenclaw lover. Draco sort of envied the blond.

With a sigh, Draco pulled himself together and made his way down to the Great Hall. He wasn’t especially hungry, but at the risk of dealing with another lecture from Pansy about his eating habits, Draco decided it was easier to just make an appearance in the Great Hall and nibble on something. Draco sat down at the far end of the eighth year table, as far away from his fellow students as he could manage. Not that anyone would notice. From the best he could tell, Pansy wasn’t even in the Great Hall, nor was Granger for that matter, or Weasley, or Potter. Draco rolled his eyes, tucking into his Shepherds pie, trying not to think of where it was the boy-who-lived was at that moment. _No doubt snogging one of his adoring female fangirls,_ Draco thought bitterly.

Draco sighed, dropping his fork, his appetite ruined, there was nothing for it, Draco thought shoving his meal away from himself and burying his head in his arms. It was going to be a long bloody year, Draco thought miserably, as he stood up, and made his way out of the Great Hall. Barely noticing anyone else as he snuck his way back towards his dorm and back into bed for the rest of the night.

* * * HP HP HP * * *

“Potter,” Pansy had run up to him, somewhat breathlessly between lunch and History of Magic, and thrust the glass jar at him. Harry examined the jar of paper cranes, confused. “From Draco,” she had said, and with that she had vanished into the crowd just as quickly as she’d appeared, leaving a very confused Harry in her wake. Harry stared at the jar, for a long moment, when the bell rang, and he’d been forced to shrink the jar and store it in his pocket for the rest of the afternoon. It had driven him mad for hours, sitting in his pocket, _taunting_ him. _What could Malfoy have possibly written for me in these?_ Harry wondered, his mind going back to the paper cranes Draco had sent him in third year. Harry didn’t particularly want a repeat of that, and the thought of him sending such notes frustrated Harry more than he was willing to admit. He didn’t hate the blond anymore, he hadn’t for quite some time now. But his feelings were, complicated at best. They weren’t friends, certainly. Malfoy had done his best to be as unobtrusive as possible, going so far as to never answer questions in class and skip meals constantly. Harry couldn’t help but wonder if he _ever_ ate. Or slept. He certainly looked worn out enough whenever Harry _did_ manage to see him. Malfoy was incredibly skilled at slipping away unnoticed. Harry couldn’t help but wonder if he had practice with notice-me-not charms while living in the Manor.

After class, Harry made his way back to his dorm, slipping past Hermione, who’d been trying to catch his attention for something, and Ron, to his dorm. His curiosity had been gnawing at him for hours. Pulling the jar from his pocket, Harry unshrank it and sat cross-legged in the middle of his bed, unscrewing the jar to summon the first note to himself. With a wave of his wand the curtains around his bed closed.

_I love to see you laugh, I wish I could be the source of it someday._

Harry’s eyes widened and his face flushed as he read the note, looking around the room, half expecting Pansy Parkinson to jump out of the corner and laugh at him. To Harry’s great surprise, however, no such thing happened. Pansy was likely still in the common room curled up around Hermione, whispering something to her that would undoubtedly make Hermione blush scarlet. Harry summoned another crane and opened it.

_You look cute today._

Harry could hardly believe it, he summoned several more.

_You look really exhausted, nightmares again?_

_I saw you at Hogsmeade with your friends, I envy them their proximity to you._

_Sometimes looking into your face is like looking at the sun, it warms me and blinds me in equal measure._

Harry’s heart felt as though it were racing as he tore through more and more notes. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been reading through Draco’s notes, (for how could he see him as Malfoy after all that?) only that by the time he’d reached the last note, simply. _I’m sorry and Thank you._ His stomach was growling. Harry cast a Tempus charm. 02:00 AM the spell told him. Harry’s eyes widened as he stared at the multitude of paper cranes spilling onto the floor in front of his bed.Stretching his arms above his head, Harry summoned all of the cranes back into their jar and placed it under his pillow before he got to his feet, and grabbed his invisibility cloak to sneak food from the kitchens.

It had felt like an eternity since the last time Harry had been able to just wander the grounds like this without fear of dying.It was refreshing, and Harry found he had time to just let his mind wander.

He still wasn’t sure what he felt for Draco, nor was he quite sure how to reconcile the Draco he had known for so many years to the one who wrote sweet little love cranes that he couldn’t or wouldn’t, send. Harry took stock of all he thought he understood about Draco Malfoy as he ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the kitchens. Draco still made cranes, beautiful little pieces of folded art. Draco was quiet and reserved, so unlike the loud and boisterous git, he’d been even in their fifth year. Draco had taken the Dark Mark just before their sixth year, or he’d been forced to. Harry still wasn’t sure which.

Draco was a romantic, who wrote things like _your face is like looking into the sun, it both warms and blinds me in equal measure._ And _you really need to eat more._ He was worried about Harry’s sleeping habits. Then there was the most telling one of all. _I think I’m falling for you._ Harry sighed as he twirled the note in his fingers, he hadn’t had the heart to let that one be put away. He knew what it meant. Draco was in love with him.

Harry sighed, of all the things he had expected to happen to him in returning to Hogwarts, this had never been it. Harry couldn’t help but wonder when it had happened. Had he always been sort of in love with him? He somehow found it hard to believe that the blond could have loved him after the Sectumsempra incident. Harry sighed. He still had nightmares about it. Some nights he could hardly sleep with how deep the fear ran within him.

Harry was so confused, finishing off his late dinner, Harry made his way back up to his dorm room, holding Draco’s love note in his pocket as he snuck back into bed and curled up around his pillow, dreaming of white blond hair, and silver eyes, and pools of red.

* * * DM DM DM * * *

The next morning found Draco skipping breakfast, not like he ever had much of an appetite these days. Draco pulled himself tiredly out of bed and dragged himself down to Potions. He was not sure he could handle a day of double Potions with the Golden Trio, but he could ill afford to skip any of his classes, lest he find himself expelled and in Azkaban for his troubles. Returning for his eighth year was apart of his probation and getting good grades was of the utmost priority. So, he would suffer through any and all classes he had with Potter and his merry band of Gryffindors and sycophants for the chance to keep himself out of Azkaban.

Draco sighed, trying to push any and all thoughts of what exactly Potter was up to out of his mind as he concentrated on his potion. Amortentia. _Of course, it was._

Draco didn’t want to think too hard on the scent of the Quidditch pitch, and leather and something so uniquely Harry it nearly took his breath away. Draco groaned inwardly at himself. He didn’t need a potion to tell him he was in love with Harry sodding Potter. Not that it would matter. It was just another crane for his jar. Draco wrote the note down on a spare slip of parchment wondering why he was incriminating himself like this. _Not as if Potter would realize it was you._ Draco reminded himself. He hadn’t signed the notes and if anything he doubted Potter would remember his handwriting. Draco folded the crane, and stuffed it into his rucksack, trying to continue with his potion.

The day dragged on, and to Draco’s surprise, Potter didn’t show up to any of his other classes they shared together, it was unnerving, but Draco supposed that was the life of the savior of the Wizarding World. He could happily skip classes as he pleased and his chances of becoming an Auror, or whatever it was he wanted to do this week, would hardly be hindered. Draco was fairly certain Harry could slap the Minister for Magic in the face and it would do nothing to hurt his chances at getting a job working for the Ministry.

By lunchtime, Draco had become more worried than he cared to admit. It wasn’t like Potter to skip an entire day like this, even if he _could_ get away with it, he wouldn’t. Draco was tempted to check the Hospital Wing, it had after all been a whole five months since they’d returned to school and thus far Harry had remained uninjured. This had to be some kind of record, Draco thought.

Unfortunately for Draco, the Hospital Wing proved a fruitless search, as did the library, and the Black Lake where Draco knew Harry sometimes liked to sit, staring out at the water. Draco would have been embarrassed for knowing such things, as it was, he couldn’t stop himself worrying long enough to think too hard about it.

By dinnertime with still no hint of Potter’s whereabouts, Draco had half a mind to approach Granger, only he wasn’t sure they were exactly on those terms. Just because she and Pansy were a couple didn’t mean she would willingly tell Draco where Harry was holed up or whether or not he was alright. It was hardly Draco’s business after all. Draco sighed, dragging himself up to his room and crawled into his bed. Theo’s curtain was firmly closed, not that Draco had expected to speak to him much, he wondered if he hadn’t brought the Ravenclaw back to their room and Draco was half tempted to sneak away to the library in an effort to stay clear of whatever it was they were getting up to. Draco knew from years of rooming with him,Theo tended to be obscenely loud and, as it was, Draco didn’t have the strength.

Steeling himself, Draco slipped into bed, pulling his own curtains around his bed and put up a silencing spell just in case.

Harry appeared the next day in class, much to Draco’s immense relief, save for the fact that he seemed to be staring a hole right through Draco’s head the whole time. Draco wondered what he had done to offend the boy-who-lived, this time. He couldn’t think of anything overtly awful he’d done but then, it was _him_ after all, and he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised at the idea that he might have done something to upset the man. After an hour of this, however, Draco had half a mind to confront him and demand to know what his bloody problem was.

Then the class ended and Draco found he couldn’t be bothered to ask. He wasn’t sure what to make of Harry’s odd staring, only it seemed to continue for the next few days until Draco was _certain_ he would go mad.

He’d been studying in the library, trying to concentrate on preparing for his next arithmancy test when he felt Harry’s eyes boring into the back of his head. Draco groaned, furious when something fluttered past him. Draco turned to stare at the paper crane that had landed softly on the desk beside him. Draco’s eyes widened as he stared at the crane. _I wish we could to go Hogsmeade together sometime._ It said. Draco turned to find Harry sitting at the table directly behind him, grinning. Draco blushed furiously, pushing the crane away. _He knew. How did he know? How had he found…_ Draco glared. _Bloody Pansy!_ Draco growled, leaping to his feet and stormed over to where Harry was sitting.

“How did you get that?” he demanded.

“Does it matter?” Harry asked his grin never faltering. Draco wanted to punch it off of him. It was bad enough that Harry _knew_ his feelings without having to tease him for it.

“Alright, Potter you’ve had your fun.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “I’ve not even _begun_ to have my fun Draco,” he said. Draco’s eyes widened and he felt his heart race as he stared into Harry’s eyes. “You know I’ve spent the last few days re-reading every single of those cranes. At first, I thought maybe it was some weird prank, because surely,  _surely_ Draco Malfoy wasn’t interested in me. Not after I nearly killed him two years ago.” Draco’s face flushed and he looked around the library for some hope of help, he couldn’t move, couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from Potter’s intense stare. “Then I realized, it was real. You _really_ mean it. Well, to say the least, I was surprised, not displeased mind you, but surprised, and I agree. I think we should go to Hogsmeade together,” Harry said. Draco gasped.

“W-what?”

“Look, Draco, I… would like to say I feel the same, but I’ve come to the realization that I don’t know you all that well. But I like what I’ve seen, through these notes, and if that’s the real you well, I’d like to get to know you better. So come to Hogsmeade with me, tomorrow.” It wasn’t a question and despite every instinct for self-preservation Draco had, he didn’t want to say no.

“I…”

“My treat,” Harry said with a smirk. “We’ll go to Honeydukes, I know you have a sweet tooth that could beat any Veela.” Draco blushed scarlet at that. “Please?” how could he possibly say no to an offer like that.

“Oh bloody fine. But let me study for now,” Draco said. Harry nodded excitedly.

“Can I watch you?” he asked, startlingly bold. Draco’s mouth hung open.

“W-watch me what?” Draco asked, his mind filled with images that were definitely not appropriate in the current situation. Imagines of Harry watching as he fingered himself, moaning Harry’s name. Draco flushed again, and Harry smirked.

“Studying for now,” he said as he got to his feet, then whispered in Draco’s ear. “Maybe later I can watch you do other things.” Draco’s ears burned red as he turned away from Harry and walked back to his table and tried to study. He could feel Harry’s presence as he sat beside him, his chin resting on his fist as he watched Draco study. Draco had never known _anyone_ to want to watch him do something as boring as study before and yet as he risked a glance at Harry, and saw him smirking at him from several inches away, he knew Harry was enjoying himself. Though he couldn’t say how.

“Did you know you crinkle your nose when you’re thinking, and you worry your bottom lip a lot. It’s very distracting,” Harry said as if in a daze. Draco stared up at him. If he didn’t know any better he’d think Pansy had slipped him some of that Amortentia into his Pumpkin Juice. Draco sighed.

“You haven’t drank anything someone gave you, have you?” he asked.

Harry snorted. “I haven’t been poisoned into liking you Draco,” he said. Draco couldn’t help but blush at hearing Harry say his name like that. There was just something about it that got to him. Draco swallowed and nodded, trying to convince himself that he actually believed it.

For the rest of the day, Harry remained like Draco’s shadow, following him almost everywhere he went, and watching him too, almost studying him. Draco wasn’t sure what he hoped to find but he couldn’t help but feel his clothes were too tight under Harry’s scrutinizing gaze. It was unnerving and yet… he was obsessed with it. He still couldn’t take his mind off of Harry’s earlier promise of watching him do other things later. Draco blushed. Harry even sat with him at dinnertime, smiling at him as Draco made a concerted effort to eat. It was odd being watched eating, and Draco was fairly certain Harry was _not_ eating himself as he watched Draco. He had half a mind to ask Harry to eat something and stop staring, but for the life of him, he couldn’t bring himself to ask it.

After dinner, Harry had convinced Draco to stay with him in the eighth year common room, and just talk. It wasn’t as if they had classes the next day, but the thought of sitting out in the common room with Harry Potter, where _anyone_ could see them unnerved Draco greatly.

“Could we possibly take this inside my room?” he asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow and grinned, “I thought you’d never ask,” he said. Draco blushed furiously.

“Not like that. I just… I like my privacy is all.”

Harry smiled as he followed Draco to his dorm room. Theo was blessedly with his Ravenclaw in his own dorm, leaving the two of them alone. Draco crawled onto his bed and Harry climbed in beside him. Draco swallowed trying not to think about the fact that Harry Potter was in his bed currently. They were not here to shag, they were there to talk. Only, for the life of him, he couldn’t think of what they’d have to talk about.

“What made you decide to write those notes?” Harry asked. Draco swallowed, staring at the raven haired man.

“I started seeing a mind-healer after the war who told me it would be a good idea to write down my thoughts and feelings in a journal, which I did for all of a week. Eventually, it occurred to me that having a tangible book filled with my deepest darkest secrets was pretty un-Slytherin and I didn’t want to incriminate myself like that _so,_ I decided to just write down little notes that couldn’t be traced back to me.” That was true enough, he supposed though not entirely the  _whole_ truth. 

“Unless your best friend decided to hand them over to me, apparently,” Harry said.

Draco laughed despite himself. “Yes well, I didn’t count on Pansy being a turncoat.” Harry chuckled.

Draco sighed happily. Whatever he’d expected, he was pleasantly surprised by how much he enjoyed this conversation with Harry. He was good company, and the two ended up talking into the wee hours of the morning, about everything and nothing.

Draco didn’t know when they’d fallen asleep, only that the morning of their date, Draco found himself waking up wrapped in Harry’s arms. Draco blushed crimson. They were still clothed and as far as he could tell they hadn’t done anything other than talk and fall asleep in the same bed. Draco blushed violently, Theo’s bed curtain was closed which meant he had come in at some time during the morning and seen them together. Harry groaned, stretching in his sleep, pulling Draco closer to him. Draco froze, barely biting back a moan as he felt something hard poking him in the arse. Harry nuzzled his face into Draco’s neck. Draco whimpered, keeping himself perfectly still as Harry’s hard on brushed against his arse. Harry sighed, and hummed, then pressed a kiss to the back of Draco’s neck. “Morning,” he said sleepily into Draco’s hair. Draco shivered.

“M-morning,” he said, his voice cracked. All he wanted to do was sit on Potter’s lap and ride him into next week. He wondered if the brunette had any idea his hard-on was still incessantly poking into his back.

“What time is it?” Harry asked with a yawn. Draco cast a tempus charm.

“Six-thirty, “he said.

“’S still early,” Harry said, wrapping his leg around Draco’s, pressing his hard-on more insistently into Draco’s arse. Draco whimpered again, clutching the sheets for dear life. “You’re so warm,” Harry nuzzled his face into Draco’s neck more, and it was all Draco could do not to scream. He was _sure_ Harry was doing it on purpose.

“H-Harry,” Draco gasped.

“Hmm?” Harry hummed into his neck.

“Your…er… wand is poking me in the back,” Draco said.

“Haven’t got my wand near me,” Harry replied.

“Then something else is poking me, and not to complain but it’s driving me mad,” Draco said breathlessly. Harry chuckled to himself.

“Sorry,” Harry pulled away and turned onto his back and Draco whined at the loss. “Here, better?” Harry pulled Draco onto his side so he could lay with his head on Harry’s chest. Draco sighed, and nodded happily, listening to the steady sound of Harry’s heartbeat against his ear, letting it lull him back to sleep.

It was nearly noon by the time Draco awoke again, Harry was kissing his shoulder softly, whispering to him. “Time to get up beautiful. We have a date,” Draco blushed crimson, stretching like a cat on the bed before he sat up. Harry was already changed, and Draco wondered when he’d had time to leave. Yawning, Draco pulled himself out of bed and stripped off his shirt first, then his trousers, standing only in a pair of tight black boxer briefs. Draco walked over to his armoire, with his back to Harry, bending down to grab a fresh pair of pants, and socks before he decided what to wear for their date. Harry was wearing denims and a wooly jumper, and Draco was tempted to join him. It would still be cold out and though Draco didn’t own denims, he supposed it couldn’t hurt to put on a jumper of his own. Draco stood, and stripped out of his pants. He heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him, as he pulled on his new pants, and trousers, with a smirk. He wasn’t sure where this sudden boldness had come from, only that Draco felt rather proud of himself. He turned around, pulling on his own wooly jumper when Harry stopped him with a hand on his chest. Draco froze, staring down at Harry’s hand as it stilled on Draco’s pale skin.

“I…” Harry looked so broken as he stared at the scars on Draco’s stomach. “How could you possibly love me after all I’ve done?” he asked.

Draco sighed, giving Harry a look then, “I wasn’t innocent in all this. And you saved me in the end, remember?” Harry nodded, turning his head away. Draco pulled down his jumper and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him in close. “I don’t blame you, Harry. We were just kids, playing at a war that wasn’t ours, to begin with.” Harry nodded, turning to face the blond, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

“Can I kiss you?” Harry asked.

Draco blushed and nodded, Harry gripped Draco’s hips, pulling the blond flush to himself as he pressed their lips together in a firm, punishing kiss. Draco moaned, letting Harry take charge of the kiss, it was heaven, even better than Draco had ever dared hope it would be. Harry kissed like he dueled Dark Lord’s, with ferocity and passion and every last breath he had.

“Fuck Hogsmeade,” Draco said, stripping off Harry’s jumper as they kissed more. Harry growled, and shoved Draco onto his bed, climbing over him, and pressed his lips to his throat, ripping off his own jumper, determined to lick and kiss every mar on Draco’s flesh, and how could Draco complain about that?

**the end.**


End file.
